Isobu
Isobu, more commonly known as the Three-Tails, is one of the Tailed Beasts. Personality Isobu seem to care very much about his brethren, as he wanted to take Moonlight and Adagio for what the Lord of Chaos had done with Shukaku and Matatabi. Skills As a Tailed Beast, Isobu has an enormous supply of energy that he can transfer to others and can create the Tailed Beast Bomb. He also has the ability to create coral and probably swim at very high speeds due to being a turtle. He can produce a hallucinogenic mist. Isobu can roll into a ball to move about quickly and attack its opponents, making full use of the protrusions on its shell. His though skin and shell also grant it additional defence, allowing it to withstand nearly all forms of physical attack. He can also use any of his three spiked tails to strike his opponents and break through most defences. It has an affinity for water in elemental manipulation, being able to fire powerful water blasts. He is also capable to resist to the Thirteenth Note to some extent. Family Description in the Saga Background Isobu and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Some time after being created, the Lord of Order explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Over the centuries, Three-Tails developed a hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated it and its brethren. At one point, it is captured by the thestrals of a thestral kingdom in the Pony World and sealed inside a Jinchuriki. Eventually, Echo Wing becomes its Jinchuriki. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Capture of Three-Tails”, Echo Wing turns into Three-Tails to battle Moonlight and Sonata. The Tailed Beast expresses his desire to take down the two sirens as a revenge for what the Lord of Chaos had done with One-Tail and Two-Tails. Thunder Night tries to appeal to him to not harm Moonlight, only to be hit by one of Three-Tails’ tails. After knocking Adagio down, he prepares to attack Moonlight, berating her for not being strong enough to affect him, but this only makes her angrier and prompts her to affect Three-Tails who ends up defeated. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Three-Tails is revealed to have been extracted from Echo Wing and sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In "A Team of Two", after Son Goku was resealed into the Demonic Statue, the General of Chaos, who was intent on going all-out from that point on, forced Echo Wing to fully transform into the Three-Tails. The opposing tailed beasts prepared to attack the opponents, but they were rebuffed by a fully-transformed Star. Wasting no time in their attacks, the Three-Tails evaded Star and Kurama's pile-drive attack by rolling out of the way to counter-attack after the Six-Tails had incapacitated them, but the turtle was stopped by the Eight-Tails. Freeing himself from the ox's grasp, the opposing beasts regrouped and prepared a collaborative Tailed Beast Bomb, which was met by one from Star and Kurama. As Star entered a deeper plane of the tailed beasts' consciousness, Isobu introduced himself to the young colt. Later, as Isobu was freed from the energy receiver, he affirmed Kurama's belief that Star was the one the Lord of Order had spoken about so long ago before being resealed into the Demonic Statue. In "Star Shield", Isobu is pulled out of Obito through the combined teamwork of the Alliance, thus freeing him, alongside with the other imprisoned tailed beasts. In "Strongpaw's Plea", after Strongpaw is able to convince Shukaku to help him seal Hepheus, Isobu and the other tailed beasts decided to help, as they owe that to Star. In "The Beginning of the End", when Hepheus ran towards the tailed beasts, both Shukaku and Strongpaw conjured numerous sand bullets and were able to restrain the General's movements. Using the opportunity to attack, the tailed beasts each took a swing at their opponent, giving sand-manipulating duo an opening to use their Desert Imperial Funeral Seal, but Hepheus managed to escape the sand pyramid. As Star in Tailed Beast Mode pinned Hepheus down with a tail, Isobu and the other tailed beasts joined in and did the same to increase the damage, but the General of Chaos survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. Hepheus quickly summoned the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body, and is able to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Hepheus then chained them up and sealed them back into the Demonic Statue. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", the energy Isobu transferred to Star earlier, manifested within his subconscious along with the other tailed beasts to speak with the young jinchūriki and the Lord of Order. There, they all voiced their shared belief that Star was the child of prophecy. In "The End of the War", during the battle against the tyrannical deity, Isobu and the other tailed beasts continued to support Star by giving him their combined power to overwhelm him. Ultimately, the Lord of Chaos was defeated by Star who used the Lord of Order's power to eject all the tailed beasts from him and seal him away in Discordia. After the Lord of Order and his Generals summoned both the tailed beasts and the others back to the real world, the tailed beasts began to discuss their plans for the future since they were finally free. ''The Island of Tambelon'' In "An Island With a Hairy Mystery", at Star's request, Kurama calls Isobu who then tells the young jinchuriki how to use the Water Wave Spell. Light and Darkness – The Shadow of Midnight In "Hunting the Predator", Isobu and the other tailed beasts oversee Star's training using their energies. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Tailed Beasts